


Ah, Down Beside That Red Firelight

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, rug sex, they're christening their engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Are you sure this isn’t going to seriously fuck up your knees?”“Only thing that’s gonna get fucked up is you, love”“Alright, alright can’t argue with that” the two broke into giggles, Ben laying back against what was perhaps the softest, comfiest rug he’d ever encountered, Gwil still chuckling in amusement as he leant down to seal their lips together.akapost engagement rug sex





	Ah, Down Beside That Red Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DynamiteGelatine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DynamiteGelatine).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> okay, happy sin sunday!! have some slow porn dedicated to @DynamiteGelatine, i hope you enjoy, for some reason this took me a lot longer than it usually does but i hope it's not too much of a mess 😫
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

“Are you sure this isn’t going to seriously fuck up your knees?”

“Only thing that’s gonna get fucked up is you, love”

“Alright, alright can’t argue with that” the two broke into giggles, Ben laying back against what was perhaps the softest, comfiest rug he’d ever encountered, Gwil still chuckling in amusement as he leant down to seal their lips together. As the two moved in perfect synch, Gwil let a hand dip between the blond’s legs, Ben sighing against his mouth, back arching up against the taller mans chest, his fingers digging into the skin of his back, trying to pull him down and closer. Gwil’s skin was hot under his hands, and not just from the blush covering him from head to toe, beside them, a quietly crackling fire covered them in a blanket of heat. Despite the snow falling outside, they were completely unaffected by the cold, lost in each other and the hot nip of the fire.

“I’ve waited so long to do something like this- make love to you in nothing but your ring, god you look perfect” Gwil sighed against his lips, slipping a second finger in, Bens arm moving to wrap around his neck, pulling them against each other, a leg lazily hooking around his hips.

“That’s rich coming from you, you big handsome b-ARSTARD” Ben gasped as his _fiancé_ flexed his fingers, hitting _just_ the right spot to make Ben squirm under him, his hips bucking and wiggling to try and get more- more of anything. For a second, Gwil lets himself leave the blond hanging, leave him begging and writhing, his mouth practically watering at the sight of his partner so desperate for him, but then it gets too much, and his own cock gives a needy throb, throwing him back into reality.

Gwil buries his face in the crook of Ben’s neck, breathing him in, drowning in him as his fingers busily work him open. He lets his lips brush a firm shoulder, teeth dragging over jutting collarbone, sending shivers down the moaning blonds spine, his lips parted in a continued breathy plea. “Shh, be patient love, I wanna look after you tonight” Gwil whispers into his skin, free hand running soothingly down his side, Ben exhaling slowly, biting off a moan as the brunet stretches him out, curling and scissoring, rinse and repeat, until eventually, he adds a third. He can feel one of Bens legs give a hopeful push against Gwil’s hips, and the latter can only chuckle, repeating his earlier explanation.

“Killing me with kindness, romantic” Ben whines, tipping his head back and turning it from side to side as if it would get him somewhere, his lip between his teeth as he groans in frustration, his skin crawling and whole-body aching, throbbing with a need for respite. Gwil is determined not to cut corners, even if he too is yearning to get on with it himself.

But, almost as soon as he deems Ben prepared enough, the brunet is slipping his fingers out, and pressing his aching cock in before the blond can even feel that something is missing, and then he’s left gasping out as he stretches and adjusts around the new intrusion, the shorter man left cursing and repeating Gwil’s name under his breath. “Thanks for the warning, Mr ‘I’m gonna look after you” he hisses through gritted teeth, and for a moment the brunet feels bad, up until he spots the relieved curl to Bens lips, cheeky bugger.

“Alright, alright very funny” he sighs, pressing a kiss to the middle of Bens chest before working his way up to catch the younger man’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it slightly before sucking it into his mouth for a soft kiss.

He gives Ben plenty of time to adjust and get comfortable, pressing kiss after kiss over his neck, not afraid to mark him up a little, he didn’t care about people finding out, finding out that he was engaged to such an amazing man. Just the word ‘engaged’ sent a little zap of electricity through him, and he smiled against Bens skin. _Engaged to be married._

After a moment, he gave the first slow, gentle roll of his hips, Ben sighing in relief, mumbling ‘finally’ under his breath and reminding Gwil that this shorty has literally no patience around a cock. Resisting the urge to tease him for it, the brunet continues to slowly grind up against the blond, dragging up and over his sweet spot in a way that leaves Ben gasping for breath, back bending and their chests brushing together.

Ben is lit up perfectly by the fire, and Gwil feels a painful pang in his chest at the mere sight of him, how his eyes look positively alight, how his eyelashes form dark, reaching shadows across his pink cheeks, how the sweat gathers above his brow, threatening to run down his skin and mark slick tracks over his flesh. Gwil swallows the lump in his throat, breathing out harshly as he thrusts much too slowly into the blond under him. Part of him wanting to just positively destroy him, but the other part, the logical part, telling him to make this special, make this so slow that it’s almost intimidatingly intimate.

Bens heels dig sharply into his lower back, urging him on, begging him to move faster as Gwil rolls his hips in measured, long thrusts, his hand finding Ben’s and pinning it above his head. The blond lets out a low groan, bucking up against him, visibly struggling not to touch his own cock, Gwil mumbles soothing words into his ear, praising him for being so good.

“Can’t wait to fuck you in your wedding ring”

“Oh? I thought you might want to go annoyingly slow for that, too”

Gwil chuckled, licking alone Bens bottom lip a moment, flexing his hips until the shorter male loses focus a moment, the silence filled with the sound of his heavy breaths. “Nah, no chance I’d be able to control myself after watching you walk around in a fancy suit all day, you’d be lucky if I don’t lose it when you’re walking the aisle” he hums, free hand dropping to move one of Bens legs from around his waist to over his shoulder, spreading him so that every thrust makes him mewl and wriggle.

“Again, so romantic” Ben manages, his free hand grabbing a fistful of the rug, shaking as he fights the need to touch the stiff, leaking erection against his stomach. “Please, please touch me, as my fiancé, you need to touch me, please” he nearly sobs, eyes squeezed shut and muscles tensing as he lingers so close, yet so far from his climax, almost enough to taste it.

“’ _As your fiancé’_ smart move, Benjamin, not like I could ever say no to you anyway, love” Gwil rasped next to the blonds ear, his skin crawling as he feels his own orgasm build, each thrust more painful and pleasureful than the last, the slow, tight drag of Ben around him making him almost dizzy with ecstasy. At long last, he lets a hand wrap around the abandoned cock, pressing a soft kiss to Bens lips “come on, _future husband,_ come for me, christen our engagement, come on gorgeous” he urged, punctuating each request with a kiss, Ben’s skin hot yet ridged with goosebumps as he thrusts up into Gwils hand, chasing his climax, and then he’s clenching around Gwil as his body builds and builds and builds until finally the younger man is left shouting out. There are suddenly nails raking deep grooves into the skin of his shoulders and Gwil is clenching his teeth against the sting, but he cannot focus on it for long before he too is freezing up, hips stuttering as he empties into the sated man underneath him, black dots filling his vision and his breathing coming in stunted huffs.

“You didn’t get any on the carpet, did you?” Gwil sighs, falling limp against Ben, the blond wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, hugging him against his chest as he catches his breath, Ben shaking his head, humming a ‘no’- he’d made sure not to, who knows how much a fancy thing like this cost.

They remain there for a minute, bathing in the afterglow, until it gets a bit too hot to lay pressed together so close to a fire, and Gwil shakily gets to his feet to find something to clean up with. Returning moments later with a washcloth and…some very fancy champagne.

Ben lays back and lets Gwil take care of him, wiping him down and asking about a million questions in between to make sure it was perfect. Spoiler alert; it was, even if Ben had complained plenty during it. Then, the brunet settles back down on the rug, groaning slightly as he went- his knees are gonna hurt like a bitch come the morning. “My love, care to get pleasantly buzzed on some far too pricy champagne?”

“As long as I don’t forget all the good we just did, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
